30 day OTP Challenge
by ValSmile
Summary: [Serie de Drabbles] 30 situaciones y aventuras exclusivamente dedicadas a Adrinette (también LadyNoir).
1. Tomándose de las manos

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

.

.

 **01 ― Tomándose de las manos.**

Words: 217 **  
**Rated: K+

.

Había algo que siempre hacían el uno al otro, además de combatir contra el crimen de un Akuma, y es que inevitablemente ambos siempre se tomaban de la mano para ir en ayuda del otro. Era un acto de extrema confianza entre Ladybug y Chat Noir. Y aunque para el gato eso tenía un fuerte significado dentro de su corazón, porque sus sentimientos eran realmente fuertes hacia ella, Ladybug solo sostenía con fuerza su mano para demostrar su confianza y su posición.

Pero luego de tanto tiempo juntos y de que él se declarara enamorado de la chica, al finalizar cada batalla después de chocar sus puños, como solían hacer, Chat tomó otra actitud bastante peculiar y es que este tomaba la mano de su _lady_ para luego depositar un beso y salir de aquel espacio para que ella no pudiera decirle algo en contra de ese pequeño acto.

Ladybug siempre quedaba con el corazón disparado ante la galantería de su compañero, pero se estaba acostumbrando a sus actos. En cierto modo comenzaba a apreciar esas pequeñas muestras de amor de él.

―Gato bobo ―insinuó Ladybug para luego mirar su mano y atesorar ese gesto como algo especial entre ellos dos.

Y luego salió huyendo del lugar del accidente porque pronto volvería a su forma de civil.

* * *

 _Hola a todos los fans de Miraculous. Sí soy una chica nueva en el fandom de esta maravillosa serie, y como buena fan de los fics, heme aquí con este reto de 30 días donde pretendo hablar de este OTP (ya sea Marichat, Adrinette, LadyNoir y Ladrien)_

 _Bueno, no iré subiendo uno por día, pero si la idea es llegar a los 30 días con diferentes actos entre los protagonistas._

 _Son drabbles, así que no serán tantas palabras. (A no ser que la inspiración vaya más allá) De todos modos, espero que me acompañen en este nuevo desafío c:_

 _Saludos._


	2. Acurrucándose

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

.

.

 **02 ― Acurrucándose**

Words: 341  
Rated: K+

.

Los días de lluvia significaban algo más para Marinette, a su cabeza venía el recuerdo de un día en especial.

No sólo había entendido que en ese instante estaba generando cierto interés por el chico que cada día la hacía suspirar. Recordar esa escena era para ella el comienzo de todo, desde que decidió ser Ladybug y desde que empezó a enamorarse de Adrien. La lluvia traía para ella esa hermosa sensación de nerviosismo, de sentir sus piernas temblar ante la mirada del chico de ojos verdes, incluso de lo torpe que lograba ponerse.

Con el tiempo y después de tanto, cuando al fin ambos habían comprendido lo que sentían el uno por el otro, después de haberse descubierto sus identidades y que todo fuera cosa del destino ―o del maestro Fu―, recordar todo del comienzo le hacía sentir esas irónicas mariposas en su estómago y en todo su cuerpo.

Y ahora que al fin ambos estaban acurrucados en la cama de ella, él abrazándola por la cintura, ella dándole la espalda con su sonrisa intacta, mientras en la ciudad de Paris llovía y nada malo ocurría, es que daban gracias por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a ese momento.

―Sabes Marinette ―susurraba Adrien con sus ojos completamente cerrados sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de su _lady_ ―. Aquel día estaba tan feliz de haberte podido llamar amiga… Y que sin darme cuenta, poco a poco, estaba generando un lazo muy fuerte contigo y con Ladybug.

Marinette se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Adrien y suspirar.

―Y yo estaba feliz de haberme enamorado de ti desde ese día ―Marinette acarició el rostro de su amado gato―. De darme cuenta del gran chico que tenía enfrente y que juzgué mal por una tontera.

Ambos se abrazaron más de lo que ya estaban, disfrutando del golpeteo de la lluvia en la ventana de la habitación de Marinette. Sin duda, a algunos les molestaba la lluvia, pero para ellos, era recordar todo desde sus inicios, de su maravillosa historia juntos.

* * *

 _Este relato es ideal escucharlo con la canción In The Rain, ya saben, aquella melodía de la escena del paraguas :') porque… que cosa más bella…_


	3. Viendo una película

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

.

.

 **03 ― Viendo una película**

Words: 548  
Rated: K+

.

Después de tanto tiempo luchando por la paz y la justicia en París, era inevitable que el nombre de Ladybug y Chat Noir inspiraran a muchos a hacer protagonistas a ambos. Dibujantes hacían caricaturas con las aventuras de ellos, incluso habían lanzado un nuevo videojuego de rol y lo mejor de todo, es que hasta los directores de cines habían querido hacer la película de los héroes de Francia.

Para dar rienda suelta a esto, la productora decidió mostrar el film al aire libre, como en los viejos tiempos en que todos veían en la calle las películas desde su automóvil y a pedido de los protagonista, como un acto de beneficencia.

―¡Hey! ¿Dónde están Marinette y Adrien? ―preguntó Alya quien estaba sentada en primera fila.

Y es que ambos se habían excusados de ir al baño.

Cuando de pronto en el escenario, y antes de darle _play_ a la película, los superhéroes aparecieron con una magistral entrada para saludar a todos sus fans.

―Queremos agradecerles a todos esta noche por estar acá. Nos sentimos muy honrados de que tomaran nuestras hazañas para hacer este _film_. Sólo recuerden, estamos siempre dispuestos a protegerlos ante cualquier peligro.

―¡Muy bien dicho mi _lady_! ―le guiñó un ojo a Ladybug―. Ahora acomódense en sus asientos, y disfruten la película y no teman ante nada, porrrrque nosotros siempre estaremos dispuestos a defenderlos.

La gente los vitoreaba y aclamaban por ellos. Ladybug y Chat Noir saludaban a su público. Uno de los trabajadores esperaba a que los héroes dieran la aprobación para empezar el espectáculo.

―Mi _lady_ , te invitaría a un lugar exclusivo para ver nuestras hazañas… ―se acercó a ella galantemente.

―Lo siento gatito, pero… ―titubeó un poco alejándolo de ella con un movimiento de su mano― tengo que ir a patrullar la ciudad. Será en otra ocasión…

―¿Y te perderás la película?

―Podré verla en otro momento ―le guiñó un ojo para luego lanzar su yoyo hacia algún edificio y desaparecer del escenario.

Chat Noir la imitó y con su báculo también ―haciendo un par de piruetas― despejó el lugar.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y comenzó la película.

Una agitada Marinette llegaba a su puesto ―justo al lado de Alya― para sentarse y comenzar a ver la escena.

―¿Dónde estabas Marinette? Te perdiste la aparición de Ladybug ―gritó emocionada.

―E-estaba en el baño, sí, pero alcance a ver de lejos como ellos aparecieron en el escenario ―dijo nerviosa y simulando emoción.

Adrien, que también llegaba en ese momento, se sentó precisamente al lado de Marinette.

―¿Otro más que estaba en el baño? ―preguntó Alya cruzándose de brazos.

Adrien sólo sonrió colocando una mano sobre su cabeza. Se percató que Marinette no dejaba de mirarlo como siempre solía hacerlo y él, nervioso ante la contemplación de ella, sólo ofreció regalarle una sonrisa.

―También los vi de lejos ―rió nervioso.

Y así fue como comenzaron a disfrutar la película, con dos protagonistas que en realidad no se parecían en nada a los verdaderos rostros detrás de los héroes de París. Era un alivio tanto para Marinette como para Adrien, porque así sin duda, nadie podría desconfiar de ellos y ni siquiera podrían pensar en que había alguna probabilidad de que ellos fueran a parecerse Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Que ironía.

* * *

 _Como alguien me dijo por allí, estas son cosas que pasan en el mundo Miraculous, la «lógica Miraculous» xD nadie sospecha que ellos son Chat y Ladybug xD ni remota idea, no se parecen en nada, NADA jajaja._


	4. En una cita

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **04 ― En una cita**

Words: 353  
Rated: K+

.

Marinette observaba maravillada la sesión de fotos de Adrien Agreste, era como un sueño verlo directamente en ese escenario, con todas las luces y toda esa vestimenta a disposición para él. Aún seguía agradeciendo esa invitación que él le había hecho después de lo sucedido con el akuma en casa de ella y de haber visto todas esas fotos en su pared.

Aunque seguía sintiéndose nerviosa y moría de la vergüenza, más cuando le contó a Alya la invitación del rubio. Su amiga le seguía recalcando que esta era una cita y era el mejor momento en que tratara de articular más de una palabra y se le declarara de una buena vez.

―¿En qué piensas Marinette? ―preguntó de pronto Adrien haciendo que la muchacha se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

―Eh, bueno, solo estaba pensando en la cita, digo, en esta salida, sí, además luces fabuloso, tu siempre luces fabuloso, quiero decir que las fotos están fabulosas ―terminó de dictar Marinette con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Adrien sólo rió ante la actitud de la peliazul.

―Me quedan un par de fotos más y después, tengo un tiempo libre ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Podríamos ir a jugar con el videojuego, o si gustas podríamos… no sé…

―Me encantaría ―dijo embobada, sin titubeos y muy animada.

―Genial ―acotó Adrien.

Marinette seguía embelesada, ni siquiera la voz de Tikki lograba traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

―Marinette ¿Cómo no te das cuenta que esto es una cita? ―habló la pequeña kwami.

―Sí… una cita… con Adrien… ¡UNA CITA! ―se tapó la boca rápidamente sonrojándose en el instante y siendo observada por el rubio que sólo carcajeo con aquella actitud y le hizo un par de saludos con su mano.

Sin duda su sonrisa era maravillosa y ella olvidaba la vergüenza de recién para seguir admirando al chico. Sí, era probable que a eso le llamaran cita los demás a su alrededor, pero ellos, los mismos implicados nunca lo entenderían.

―El maestro Fu tiene razón, son el uno para el otro ―dijo Tikki emitiendo una pequeña risita que su amiga nunca presenció.

* * *

 _Y recuerden niñas... el orden de los factores, no altera el producto ;)_  
 _Ladrien + LadyNoir + Marichat = ADRINETTE *-*_


	5. Besándose

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **05 ― Besándose**

Words: 927  
Rated: K+

.

Estaban allí, mirándose con asombro al darse cuenta de quienes eran en realidad. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Su primera reacción, después del asombro, fue evitar que sus lágrimas la delataran así que se las secó rápidamente y su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza. Ante eso, Chat Noir, o más bien dicho Adrien, se asustó con la reacción de Marinette.

 _«Habían tenido que pausar el combate contra el akuma puesto que ambos iban a perder su transformación. Sin embargo, entre que buscaban como alejarse del enemigo, cayeron en cuenta que no les quedaba más tiempo, por lo que ambos decidieron correr al mismo lugar, lejos de todos. Por un momento habían optado por cerrar sus ojos y tantear el lugar solo con sus manos, pero todo estaba siendo demasiado complicado. Marinette tropezaba con todo lo que había a su paso y Adrien escuchaba las quejas de ella. Así fue como entre resignado y ansioso de conocer la identidad de ella, decidió abrir sus ojos y dejarse ver como era en realidad. Ella no muy contenta con eso dio un giro para reclamarle, pero él ya la estaba viendo y de su boca solo pudo pronunciar su nombre. Y ese tono de voz la chica lo conocía perfectamente, aunque tenía sus dudas. Él le pidió que sin miedo lo viera, ya todo estaba hecho y confiaba totalmente en ella...»_

Tikki y Plagg estaban comiendo lo que sus respectivos dueños siempre traían consigo, más no decían nada.

Decidieron sentarse en el piso esperando que sus amiguitos pudieran recuperarse. De ese modo también podrían pensar en que decirle al otro.

―Mi _lady_ ―dijo Adrien con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, pero un tanto avergonzado.

―Gato bobo ―le devolvió el gesto a Adrien.

Ambos rieron después de todo, sentados allí esperando que sus kwamis pudieran recuperarse.

―Me alegro mucho… que seas tú… ―dijo Adrien acercándose un poco más a Marinette.

―Nunca lo imaginé… Tú y Chat, parecen dos personas diferentes…

―Somos los mismos, sólo que… con Chat pude ser más libre… sin la presión de mi padre… ―luego de decir aquello pensó en decir algo sobre ella por lo que se sintió avergonzado.

Y ella, aunque había aprendido a comportarse delante de Adrien, incluso delante de Chat mostraba otra actitud, ahora volvía a sentirse como la chica enamorada, nerviosa, que apenas podía articular alguna palabra cuerda. Eso le causó mucha gracia al rubio, porque después de tanto había entendido a que se debía ese comportamiento.

―Marinette… Bogaboo… lo que siento… por Ladybug… por ti… ahora tiene más sentido que nunca… ―dijo avergonzado. Volvía a ser el chico tímido que siempre veía en la escuela, pero cuando la llamaba «bichito» sentía un mar de emociones inexplicables…

―Supongo… que me pasa lo mismo… ―dijo ocultando su rostro.

Adrien, tomando la valentía que Chat le había entregado durante todas sus aventuras como superhéroe, quiso buscar la mirada de ella, necesitaba mirarla a los ojos y esclarecer sus repentinas dudas. Marinette y Ladybug son la misma persona, y él había dicho desde un comienzo que estaba enamorado de la chica detrás del antifaz. Este momento era crucial para él y no quería desaprovecharlo.

―¿Qué haremos ahora? ―preguntó ella de repente mirándolo directamente.

―Cuidarnos la espalda como siempre mi _lady_ y seguir protegiendo París _―_ susurró acercándose más a ella.

Tikki y Plagg observaron la escena, dejaron incluso de respirar para no interrumpir el momento que se estaba dando, puesto que Adrien estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de Marinette.

―¿Por qué te pones nerviosa? ―sonrió―. No es la primera vez que nos besamos… ―dijo despacio mirando directamente a los labios de la chica.

―¡E-esa vez lo hice para ayudarte! ―murmuró nerviosa Marinette.

Adrien solo reía con aquello, pero para su sorpresa la chica lo miraba de reojo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas uniéndose también a la risa de él. En ese instante no lo pensó dos veces y acortó la distancia que había entre ellos.

El beso era mucho mejor que esa vez que lo hizo para romper el hechizo, aunque fue bastante pausado y suave no dudó en responderle, en cambio para Adrien estaba siendo tentador, pero se sentía bastante torpe en sus movimientos. Aun así, sentía millones de fuegos artificiales en su interior.

Los kwamis estaban delante de los chicos mirando toda la escena con emoción, sobre todo Tikki que hizo un pequeño chillido de emoción que Plagg tuvo que contener dándole otro trozo de galleta. Cuando los tortolitos se percataron de eso, se separaron al instante rojos de la vergüenza.

―¡U-ustedes lo sabían! ―dijeron al unísono.

―No podía decirte nada ―dijo Plagg moviendo sus patas mirando a su amigo.

―Ustedes debían cerciorarse personalmente de eso ―agregó Tikki.

Ambos dieron un leve suspiro. Adrien se colocó de pie y le estiró la mano a Marinette, quien aceptó encantada.

―De ahora en adelante, mi _lady_ ―sonrió el rubio―, ya no habrá más secretos entre nosotros.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Marinette miró eso y sonrió. Estaba feliz a pesar de todo. Sólo debía empezar a acostumbrarse a tratar a Adrien y a Chat Noir como la misma persona.

―Me encanta tu doble personalidad gatito, pero ahora debemos ir a purificar ese akuma.

―Tus deseos son ordenes ―hizo una reverencia.

Ambos se transformaron y se vieron nuevamente. Y antes de que Ladybug lanzara su yoyo, Chat Noir decidió tomarla en brazos, darle un nuevo beso a su bogaboo, para luego comenzar a saltar los edificios con ella. La relación de allí en adelante sería absolutamente distinta.

* * *

 _Sdaghdsfads me encantan *-* son el uno para el otro. Y bueno, esta es una de las tantas formas en que podrían darse a conocer sus identidades, me gusta hypear con esas ideas jiii.  
Gracias a los que me leen y me dejan sus reviews. Ojala el fandom de miraculous tomé más participación en fanfiction! ;)_


	6. Usando la ropa del otro

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **06 ― Usando la ropa del otro**

Words: 497  
Rated: K+

.

Adrien a veces agradecía que su padre no estuviera en casa, porque de esa manera podía pedirle a su chica, que pasara la noche con él. Entre los viajes, su trabajo y la poca atención que a veces le daba, había aprendido con el tiempo a lidiar con su guardaespaldas. Y no, nunca irrumpía en su habitación cuando no era absolutamente necesario, por eso mismo es que él también había aprendido a ponerle cerrojo cuando ella llegaba.

Vestida como Ladybug, era mucho más fácil entrar en su habitación, puesto que a través de la ventana ella podía ingresar sin ningún problema. Y cada vez que sus noches se volvían apasionadas, al día siguiente ambos despertaban felices y ella podía andar libremente por la habitación de su ahora novio ―cada vez sentía que su corazón bombardeaba al pensar en esa palabra― y tendía a utilizar la ropa del chico para pasearse delante de él. Sabía que a Adrien eso le encantaba.

―Mi _lady_ ¿Te he dicho ya que te vez fabulosa con mi camisa? ―decía Adrien sentado en su cama.

―Creo que ―Marinette se llevó una mano al mentón imitando una pose de pensamiento―, pues hoy, muy pocas veces.

Adrien sonrió y se acercó a ella que estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, para robarle un beso.

―Luces perrrrfecta.

Marinette le siguió el juego de besos, pero tuvo que detenerse de golpe cuando sintieron que golpeaban la habitación del rubio.

―Dijiste que tu padre no llegaría hasta la noche.

―Eso creí ―tragó saliva y miró a Marinette―. Mi _lady_ , lo siento.

Ella ya sabía el código, y fue corriendo hasta el baño ―tomando todas sus cosas― para encerrarse y esperar que se fueran de la habitación.

Escuchó toda la conversación que tenía con Nathalie, la secretaria de Gabriel, sobre sus siguientes fotografías y los horarios de sus clases de piano que había ordenado su padre. Adrien bufó como siempre, con el correr de los años aún seguían siendo tan aprensivos con el chico. Marinette entonces salió de su escondite, y Tikki quien la acompañaba en ese momento, estaba lista para unirse a su amiga y transformarse en Ladybug.

―¿Te vas? ―preguntó tristemente.

―Tienes que hacer tus cosas Adrien, no quiero que te retrases, y así evitas tener problemas con tu padre ―dijo la ojiazul dándole una caricia en su rostro.

Adrien bajó sus hombros derrotados acercándose a Marinette, que estaba justo al lado de la ventana, para despedirse de ella con un beso en sus labios.

―Hey ―dijo de pronto, con una sonrisa pícara― ¿Te llevas mi camisa puesta?

―Puedes pasar a buscarla a la noche, gatito ―le guiñó un ojo.

El chico sonrió, y Marinette, esta vez transformada en Ladybug, saltó a la ventana para despedirse de él y dejarle la invitación abierta para que él esa noche fuera a su casa, específicamente a su balcón a buscar lo que le pertenecía.

Adrien anhelaba terminar pronto sus quehaceres para ir a visitar a su bogaboo.

* * *

 _Quiero agradecer a las señoritas: **isabelweasleygranger** y **SakLiEsme** por sus reviews en esta historia. Chicas de verdad, muchas gracias!_


	7. Haciendo cosplay

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **07 ― Haciendo cosplay**

Words: 727  
Rated: K+

.

Las fiestas que Chloé Bourgeois siempre sobrepasaban lo magnífico. Y siempre tendía a dejar la vara alta en el _Le Grand Paris_.

La temática que ella había propuesto eran disfraces o _cosplay_ de sus personajes favoritos. Ella por supuesto iba a estar disfrazada de Ladybug porque según la rubia, ella era la fans número uno de la heroína.

Para lucirse, es que también había invitado a Marinette y ella, dentro de su cordura, no estaba muy convencida de ir. Pero fue Alya, que para variar, le dio los motivos suficientes para que asistiera; Adrien estaría allí.

Se dedicó a confeccionar un traje que para ella sin duda era especial, sólo deseaba que nadie copiara su idea, porque de seguro algún hombre iría disfrazado así. Sí, ella tomaría el papel de Chat Noir esa noche, pero en versión femenina. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque le tenía gran admiración al héroe gatuno, además de estar eternamente agradecida con él por toda la ayuda brindada.

Su disfraz consistía en un traje de cuero negro de dos piezas. La parte de arriba ajustada al cuerpo de ella que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo del pecho. La parte de abajo era pantalón corto que partía desde la cintura y le cubría los muslos. Se colocó unas pantis negras y zapatos planos para poder caminar cómodamente. Para complementar bien en el traje, confecciono unas orejas y en su cuello se colocó una cadenita de tela con un cascabel de centro. La cola por supuesto también la modificó con un cinturón, cosa que quedara idéntico al verdadero Chat.

―Perfecto ―se miró Marinette al espejo.

―Luces muy bonita Marinette ―dijo Tikki viendo a su amiga.

Una vez lista, salió de casa para ir hasta el hotel.

El ambiente estaba en todo su esplendor. Divisó a lo lejos a sus amigos, en especial a Alya ―quien estaba al lado de Nino colocando la música― y vestía como _Bruja Escarlata_ y Nino que vestía como _Vision_ , personajes de comics de _marvel_. Su amiga la saludó a lo lejos y Marinette le devolvió el gesto.

―Marinette ―escuchó la voz de él y su corazón latió con fuerza. Al voltearse se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando lo vio disfrazado.

―Adrien… ho-hola, te ves muy bien, digo te ves sensacional… tu disfraz, sí, está genial ―dijo nerviosa.

―Tu igual, luces… fantástica ―Marinette se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

Adrien sonreía y sus mejillas le hacían juego con su traje, puesto que su aspecto de Ladybug versión masculina le sentía muy bien. Usaba una polera negra con pintitas rojas y encima de esta una camisa manga corta roja con lunares negros. Los jeans ajustados que llevaba eran de color negro absoluto y sus zapatillas eran de lona color rojo. En su cabeza llevaba una especia de cintillo de la cual salían dos antenitas como las del bichito.

―Adrien-boo ―saludó Chloé―. ¡Luces encantador! Ni comparado con la pobre Marinette Dupain-Cheng. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Apuesto que usaste solo retazos para tu traje, no tiene estilo…

―Chloé ―habló Adrien―. Yo encuentro que Marinette se ve genial. Supo desarrollar bien a Chat Noir, pero en su propio estilo ―dijo amablemente.

―¡Por supuesto! Tu si tienes razón querido, pero mira vamos a pedirle a Nino que cambie la música…

―Voy en seguida ―se disculpó con Chloé.

Marinette desertó de escuchar a la rubia hace rato y sólo se dejó querer por las palabras de Adrien hacia ella y su diseño. Eso para ella era más que suficiente.

―Ven Marinette, vamos a bailar ―la escena se repitió como un deja vu para ella. Adrien la tomó de la mano para avanzar hacia la pista.

Al ritmo de la música electrónica de Nino todos bailaban felices. A lo lejos, Marinette pudo ver claramente el disgusto de Chloé por estar bailando con Adrien, pero no se dejó intimidar por ella al menos.

―¡Chicos sonrían! ―escuchó de pronto la voz de su mejor amiga.

Adrien se acercó a Marinette para sonreír, en cambio ella se le quedó viendo de reojo al rubio que la ponía nerviosa con esa cercanía. Cuando escuchó el _flash_ y la luz se disparó recién se percató de la foto que Alya les había tomado con su celular.

―Espero que a Ladybug y Chat Noir les gusten nuestros disfraces ―dijo Adrien sonriendo.

―Sí, espero que sí ―respondió Marinette para seguir disfrutando de aquella jornada.

* * *

 _Gracias a la gente nueva que llegó a dejarme sus reviews, besitos enormes a las señoritas: **isabelweasleygranger** , **SakLiEsme** y a **Srta. Sophie Brief Nara** , infinitas gracias *-* y también a quienes han agregado a sus fav o le han dado follow a esta historia._

 _Y acá, qué les parecio el cosplay? se me hace muy sensual de parte de ambos de interpretar a su compañero/a de batalla jijiij... si supieran el par de ciegos xD_


	8. Haciendo compras

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **08 ― Haciendo compras**

Words: 322  
Rated: K+

.

Adrien Agreste tenía una debilidad. Y es que amaba comer, sobre todo cosas dulces de cierta pastelería, la de los padres de su amiga Marinette; _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_. Desde que había probado aquellos dulces, esa vez que fue a casa de ésta a jugar _Ultimate Mecha Strike_ , pasaba por lo general después de sus clases a comprar algo para llenar el estómago.

Y ese día, una tarde soleada, había ido una vez más a comprar _Macaron_ y _Croissant_. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró a Marinette atendiendo el local.

―Hola ―sonrió Adrien.

La ojiazul vio al nuevo cliente y en seguida comenzó a titubear absolutamente nerviosa, pero feliz de poder ver a su enamorado.

―Ho-hola Adrien ¿Qué tal? Que gusto verte, digo me alegra que hayas venido… ―sonrió como robot.

―Escapé un poco antes de que gorila me viniera a buscar, para pasar a comprar algunos dulces.

―¿Los de siempre? ―preguntó con más calma. Y Adrien le respondió que sí con una gran sonrisa.

Ella colocaba todo en una pequeña bolsa de papel los dulces que Adrien solía comprar siempre y continuamente le regalaba uno de más, porque el verlo disfrutar comiendo los pastelitos, para Marinette, era un espectáculo digno de ver. Su corazón se llenaba de regocijo.

―Ma-mañana llevaré unos para… para compartirlos con todos ―dijo la ojizaul atropelladamente― y para que… para que tú también puedas disfrutarlo, digo, porque somos amigos, claro… ―internamente Marinette siempre se reprochaba por su tartamudeo.

―¡Genial! ―vio como le brillaban los ojitos al rubio―. Estaré entonces ansioso que llegue mañana. Muchas gracias Marinette por los dulces ―canceló el pedido y se despidió de la chica.

―Adrien… ―suspiró embobada una vez que salió del local.

Marinette agradecía esos minutos en que sus padre tuvieron que salir por una emergencia y ella tuvo que reemplazarlos en la pastelería por unos instantes, ya que gracias a eso pudo ver un poco más a su querido enamorado.


	9. Pasando el tiempo con amigos

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **09 ― Pasando el tiempo con amigos**

Words: 416  
Rated: K+

.

Adrien Agreste nunca tuvo amigos, salvo Chloé que la conocía desde pequeña. Pero gracias a su testarudez en querer asistir a clases normales, con gente normal, pudo conocer a personas que con el tiempo se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos. Para empezar estaba Nino, quien desde un principio le habló sobre la vida que se llevaba en el colegio _Françoise Dupont_ y que debía aprender a tratar a la gente de manera más normal. Hubo otra ocasión donde recordó haberse acercado más a Marinette, aquel día de lluvia. Fue a la primera persona que pudo llamar amiga en ese colegio. Se sentía realmente feliz. Y así con los días fue conociendo a cada alumno de su salón de clase.

Lo mejor era cuando todos se reunían, porque allí sin duda a él lo hacían uno más del grupo.

Aunque a veces se tornaba algo incómodo cuando después de varios meses, Nino y Alya estaban juntos como novios. Había ocasiones en que hacían sentir incomodos a él y a Marinette.

―Oye Marinette ―habló despacio Adrien― ¿Qué tal si dejamos a estos dos solos un rato y vamos a dar una vuelta por otro lado?

A Marinette esa invitación hizo que nuevamente volviera a tartamudear, pero en el fondo agradecía que tuviera esa iniciativa, ya sea para salir de ese lado y estorbar a los tortolitos de sus amigos.

Caminaron entonces por el _Champ-de-Mar._ Marinette por lo nerviosa que estaba parecía un robot caminando, pero no se percató de eso hasta que tropezó con sus mismos pies y casi cae al suelo de no ser porque Adrien alcanzó a sujetarla de una mano y pasó un brazo por su abdomen.

―Lo lamento, lo lamento… ―dijo disculpándose―. Es que soy tan torpe, super torpe…

Adrien sólo rió contagiando un poco a la chica.

―¡Hey tortolitos! ―gritó Alya alcanzándolos― ¿Por qué se fueron? Si querían pasar tiempo solos, nos hubieran dicho de un principio.

Nino rió por el comentario de su novia a diferencia de los chicos que se sonrojaron hasta las orejas e inmediatamente se soltaron de la mano.

Nino y Alya no paraban de reir por lo bajo y todos juntos comenzaron a recorrer el lugar.

Alya le dio un leve codazo a su amiga, preguntándole si había aprovechado en algo la oportunidad que tuvieron solos. Marinette sólo hizo un leve puchero negando con su cabeza teniendo por respuesta de su amiga un suspiro y un brazo rodeando sus hombros.

―Eres tan especial Marinette ―dijo Alya entre risas.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas por sus reviews._


	10. Con orejas de animales

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10 ― Con orejas de animales**

Words: 335  
Rated: K+

.

Marinette debe ser la envidia de todas las mujeres en Paris, porque hacerse conocida como la novia de Adrien Agreste era algo digno de noticia del espectáculo. A pesar de eso, nunca iba a dejar de ocultar el amor que le tenía, ni tampoco se iba a esconder de las locas fans del chico.

Ese día en especial, habían decidido ir de paseo al parque, siempre y cuando Gorila los acompañara.

Así que sin más, ambos corrieron como dos niños a subirse a las entretenciones de éste. Adrien se estaba divirtiendo como nunca antes, ya que con lo aprensivo que era su padre con él, pocas veces pudo salir a algún lado que no fuera las cuatro paredes de su casa.

―Ten ―le dijo Marinette―. Se te ven… interesantes ―rió.

Adrien toco el cintillo que ella le colocó en la cabeza y rió al sentir unas orejas. Este lo miró con una cara traviesa y Marinette apuntó hacia su propia cabeza, que tenía también puesto un cintillo con dos antenas.

―¿Crees que es muy infantil? ―preguntó la chica.

Adrien sólo sonrió y tomó de la mano a su novia para ir al siguiente juego.

―No lo creo. Es muy tierno ―respondió el rubio―, pero quizás debamos cambiar, ya sabes, yo soy MUY fans de Ladybug ―sonrió de lado― y tu sin duda una fiel admiradora de ese gato sensual llamado Chat Noir.

Marinette carcajeó, adoraba ver a Adrien en esa actitud de su alter ego. Así que el rubio sin perder más el tiempo, hizo el cambio de los cintillos y luego le dio uno sonoro beso en la mejilla a la chica, provocando que todos a su alrededor le comenzaran a sacar fotos. El precio de la fama, pensó.

El más «contento» con todo esto era el guardaespaldas del rubio, quien ni siquiera se inmutaba con toda la dulzura y cursilería que a veces el par desprendía a su alrededor, pero tenía que andar allí evitando que otros lo molestaran más de la cuenta.

* * *

 _Hola de nuevo c:_

 _pues, sigo en este reto, la verdad me ha gustado mucho escribir sobre Adrinette *-* y quiero hacer una historia más adelante... pero después que termine esto ;)_

 _Nuevamente agradecer sus reviews y el apoyo que he recibido. Os adoro!_

 _Nos leemos mañana._


	11. Usando Kigurumis

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11 ― Usando Kigurumis**

Words: 418  
Rated: K+

.

Marinette estaba teniendo una semana llena de stress, ya que gracias a su fama de diseñadora en boga comenzaba a tener trabajo extra y eso a ella le venía bien a pesar de todo. Pero para su sorpresa, la madre de una de las amigas de Manon le encargó hacer unos kigurumis (traje entero con forma de mascota o animal) para sus pequeños hijos y celebrarle el cumpleaños.

―Nunca había hecho esto ―decía con la lengua afuera mientras cocía las telas―, ni siquiera para los _cosplay_ me habían encargado hacer algo así.

Tikki veía como Marinette se concentraba en su trabajo hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien entraba en su habitación en absoluto silencio. La pequeña kwami se percató de eso y se escondió lo más rápido posible, pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba se relajó más.

Este le hizo un pequeño gesto de silencio a la criatura para no evitar desconcentrar a la chica.

―Marinette… ―habló Adrien.

La ojiazul pegó un saltito cuando éste le habló. Dejó de hacer sus cosas para voltear a verlo. Marinette lo recibió con una sonrisa, pero con una mano en su corazón para intentar calmarlo.

― _Mon chaton_ ―se levantó para besar sus labios.

―Has estado trabajando demasiado mi _lady_ …

―Debo terminar estos trajes ―le mostró los disfraces que estaba realizando― ¿Qué te parecen?

Adrien tomó la parte superior del traje, aquella que tenía orejas de animal.

―¿Otra vez Chat Noir y Ladybug? ―se colocó uno de ellos en la cabeza.

―Pero la versión animal ―rió al ver a su novio con eso puesto y se le ocurrió una idea―. Aunque te queda bastante pequeño igual se luce. ¿Nos sacamos una foto?

―Con la condición de que aceptes ir a dar una vuelta conmigo antes de seguir con tu trabajo, necesitas tomar un poco de aire, bichito.

Marinette no podía rechazar a una oferta de Adrien. Así que aceptó con gusto y luego de haberse colocado cada uno el traje ―aun sin terminar― sobre la cabeza, los dos hicieron un gesto divertido y se sacaron la foto.

―¿Has pensado alguna vez que nuestros héroes son un par de ridículos? ―habló Plagg quien se había acercado a Tikki y miraban como ambos reían delante de la cámara del celular.

―No son ridículos, sólo son…no sé ¿Se divierten? Pero, así son especiales para nosotros ―dijo la kwami rojita, para luego ir a ocultarse al bolso de Marinette y salir a dar esa vuelta que Adrien le había ofrecido a su _lady_.

* * *

 _No quiero saber más de animales, o cosplay u orejas D: demasiado repetitivo el desafío en estos días, peeeeero, el siguiente es rating M 1313_


	12. Besar y tocar sexualmente

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 ― Besar y tocar sexualmente**

Words: 745  
Rated: M

.

Aun no daban ese paso que todos mencionaban a su corta edad y es que para Adrien como para Marinette era un tema importante. Siendo que ambos son muy tímidos con el otro y que recién llevan un par de meses juntos, las hormonas comenzaban a revolotear en ambos. Era inevitable querer ir de a poco, pero sí experimentaban las sensaciones de la sexualidad con la pareja.

Y cada vez que algunos de los dos tenía un tiempo a solas en casa, el otro no dudaba ningún segundo y se transformaba para pasar por la ventana del cuarto e ingresar a la habitación del otro.

Esta vez, Adrien tuvo la chance de estar con Marinette en su propia habitación. Apareció vestido como Chat Noir, era la mejor forma de llegar sin levantar sospecha, y una vez dentro de su habitación no era necesario pedirle a Plagg o a Tikki que los disculpara para tener ese momento a solas que tanto ansiaban. Las dos criaturas sabían a la perfección como son los chicos a esa edad.

―Algún día tienes que quedarte con tu traje minino ―reía juguetonamente Marinette quien se encontraba entre los brazos de Adrien acostada en su pequeño sillón.

―Como guste, mi _lady_ , pero… a ti te quiero con el antifaz puesto también ―dijo Adrien comenzando a besar el rostro de su amada.

Como era costumbre, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse más caliente entre ellos. Sus besos no solo iban alrededor de su boca, a veces pasaban hacia su cuello e iban bajando constantemente hasta su clavícula y se detenía antes de llegar sus senos. Lo mismo sucedía con las manos del rubio. Había podido dar el paso de tocar la suave piel de Marinette bajo su ropa, pero no pasaba de tocar su cintura, su estómago o incluso sus piernas, llegando solamente a presionar con fuerzas sus muslos. Aunque él quería más y ella también, pero Adrien esperaba una sola palabra de Marinette para darse el permiso de tocar el cuerpo de ella con más confianza y curiosidad.

Los suspiros que ella le daba en ese momento lo dejan absolutamente tonto. Y un sinfín de cosquilleos aparecían por todo su cuerpo, en especial en aquel órgano sensible.

Lo que hizo a continuación fue quedar entre las piernas de Marinette y sólo se dignó a seguir besándola.

Ella también deseaba probar más. Así que separándose levemente de los labios de su novio le pidió, casi le suplicó con la mirada que tocara más, pero él parecía no entender.

―Tócame… Adrien, hazlo ―habló despacio y casi sin aire.

Tímidamente Marinette tomó una de las manos del chico para ubicarla sobre uno de sus senos.

―Tu igual… ―mencionó Adrien atacando sus labios nuevamente y recorriendo esta vez con confianza el cuerpo de su novia.

Los suspiros no se dejaron esperar y eso incendió a cada uno. Las manos de Marinette también decidieron explorar más allá, recorrer el cuerpo de Adrien estaba siendo un viaje de ensueño. Y con los roces realmente todo se estaba volviendo adictivo. Adrien no se detenía y su bogaboo se lo estaba haciendo más difícil, porque al enredar sus piernas por las caderas de él tuvieron un contacto más íntimo.

―Deberíamos… parar… ―dijo no muy convencido sin despegar sus labios de su piel.

―Mis padres llegaran mañana en la tarde…

Se miraron a los ojos. Su respiración chocaba en el rostro del otro, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su piel acalorada, estaban en completo éxtasis.

Él quería dar el paso, pero no la iba a presionar, sólo el movimiento de cabeza de Marinette indicándole que subieran a su cama, hizo que sintiera que el corazón se le iba a salir del cuerpo.

Ambos se levantaron del sillón en el que estaban y subieron la escalera para acomodarse en la cama.

Estaban seguros de dar el paso, tener su primera vez juntos, pero los dos eran unos totales inexpertos, nadie les explicó que la primera vez podría ser todo lo contrario a lo que cuentan las historias. Eran torpes y estaban nerviosos.

―Supongo que… ―dijo avergonzado el rubio.

―Iremos aprendiendo en el proceso ―Marinette miró de reojo al chico tapándose con las sabanas hasta el rostro.

Pero a pesar de eso, los sentimientos no iban a cambiar, tenían mucho por recorrer y conocer tanto de sí mismo como del otro. Al menos esa noche pudieron dormir abrazados.

―La próxima vez será mejor, te lo prometo ―le dijo suavemente al oído mientras se iba quedando dormido.

* * *

 _Y esoooo, amo escribir estas cosas tan cachondas… y ojo esto es un simple lime, no hay nada de lemon (el lemon suele ser más detallado, describir en sí el acto, aquí las cosas fueron súper sutiles) y obvio, la primera vez de dos inexpertos debe ser «¿y eso era?» Jajaja… aunque quizás para el hombre es más gozador, a la chica hay que saber prepararla XD_  
 _Lo mejor de estos dos es que tienen para aprender juntos c: (yo sé que a todos les gusta el lemon, a mí no me engañan)_

 _Saludos a todos y gracias por sus hermosos reviews._


	13. Comiendo helado

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **13\. Comiendo helado**

Words: 331  
Rated: K+

.

Marinette había recordado que hace mucho tiempo atrás, los helados de André eran famosos por unir parejas «El heladero de los amantes». Cuando pudo por fin probar el helado que éste le tenía a la chica nunca reparó en los sabores que le dio. Ni siquiera por los colores que estos representaban.

Y al pensar en todo eso es que fue nuevamente hacia donde podría estar André, tratando de buscar alguna noticia de él en las redes sociales.

―Está en los alrededores de la torre Eiffel― leyó Marinette y salió de su casa junto con Tikki en la búsqueda de éste.

Cuando llegó, tuvo suerte de que no había mucha gente esperando para ser atendida. Y cuando por fin consiguió su turno, André la saludó con su característica personalidad y sonrisa.

―Vainilla como su cabello, verde como sus ojos… ―sonrió André y le entregó el helado a Marinette.

―Es el mismo de la vez anterior…

―Yo nunca me equivoco.

Sonrió y caminó hasta poder sentarse y disfrutar de su helado, pero como si fuera obra del destino, se dio cuenta de que Adrien aparecía en ese momento ―junto con Gorila― hacia el puesto de André para comprar helado.

―Hola Marinette. Que coincidencia encontrarte acá…

―A-Adrien… sí, vaya que coincidencia… jeje ―dijo nerviosa.

El rubio se acercó al heladero y éste le ofreció su servicio

―Fresas y chocolate. Salsa mora para sus cabellos azules. Arándano azul para sus ojos.

Adrien agradeció y observó a Marinette quien estaba sumida viendo su helado. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a degustar.

Marinette se sonrojó ¿Será posible? Pensó. Miró al chico de reojo y luego a su helado, así que sólo disfruto en silencio de aquel delicioso postre. Lo mismo hacía Adrien que sin querer, el helado de fresa con las pizcas de chocolate le recordaban al traje de Ladybug. Había que creer, pensó Adrien.

Y los únicos que sabían que la magia de André era cierta, se encontraban escondidos con sus respectivos poseedores.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Bueno, me había quedado sin reserva de fics, pero pude sacar este nuevo día ;) de ahora en adelante tienen que tener un poquito de paciencia, ya que he estado un poco ocupada :3_

 _Eso, gracias, siempre, por sus reviews, me alegran el corazón!_

 _PD: Ah lo del helado al final lo saqué del capítulo de Glaciator obviamente, tanto de la traducción en francés como española, por si ven algún error ustedes me dicen ;)_


	14. Genderbend

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **14\. Genderbend**

Words: 569  
Rated: K+

.

Un nuevo akuma había atacado la ciudad. La gente pedía la ayuda de los superhéroes de París que solían combatir y velar por cada ciudadano.

Una chica de cabello rubio, con orejas de gato, traje parecido al cuero de color negro y un cinturón que simulaba una cola aparecía en el acto moviendo con estilo su báculo. Por otro lado, un chico de aspecto casi macizo vestido con traje rojo con lunares llegaba usando su yoyo. Ambos usaban antifaz.

―¡Estamos salvados! ¡Son Lordbug y Kitty Noir! ―aclamaba la gente.

El akumatizado resultó ser una persona recién despedida de su trabajo. Que no sabiendo qué hacer entró en una gran desesperación y Hawk Moth aprovechó ese sentimiento para darle sus poderes.

―Mi _lord_ , me alegra una vez más tenerte acá para combatir juntos ―dijo la rubia moviendo coquetamente su larga cabellera.

―Más atención minina, tenemos trabajo por hacer. O todos los parisinos estarán sepultados en papel.

En efecto, el akumatizado tenía la habilidad de envolver a la gente en papel, principalmente a quien había sido su jefe y lo tenía cubierto incluso hasta en la boca.

Y cuando Lordbug utilizó su «amuleto encantado» sacando una espada de ella, supo inmediatamente que debía confiársela a su compañera para que pudiera evitar que el papel llegara directo a ellos. Mientras ambos peleaban, Lordbug pudo buscar el objeto akumatizado. Una especie de sobre que tenía en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Con un hábil movimiento de su yoyo y su tenacidad física pudo arrancarla de allí mientras que éste se había concentrado en llenar de papel a Kitty Noir.

―¡Lorbug milagroso! ―gritó el superhéroe quien ya había roto el sobre, se había acercado a su compañera para utilizar la espada para esa operación. Luego de eso, sanó a la mariposa, como ya era parte de la rutina.

―¡Bien hecho! ―dijo Kitty chocando puños con Lord― ¡Ha sido un excelente trabajo mi querido _Lord_!

―¡Debo irme gatita! No quiero transformarme delante de ti, recuerda que debemos cuidar nuestra verdadera identidad―dijo él lanzando su yoyo hacia algún edificio.

―Tu sabes que nunca te pondría en peligro bogaboo ―mencionó ella.

―Lo lamento mucho Kitty ―dijo Lord cuando sintió de pronto un beso en la mejilla de parte de su compañera.

―¡Algún día bichito! ―y salió de aquel lugar a toda velocidad dejando a Lordbug algo descolocado.

Luego se retiró de allí lanzando su yoyo y cayendo en un balcón, donde pudo transformarse tranquilamente, volviendo a ser Marin.

 **[. . .]**

La vida de Marin por lo demás era un caos. Solía llegar tarde a clases, era bastante torpe a pesar de su condición física, pero sobresalía por ser un buen compañero, amigo y persona con los demás. Fue por esas mismas cualidades que aquel anciano lo había elegido para portar el miraculous de la mariquita.

Al igual que con Adriana, su eterna enamorada. Una chica que vivía bajo el yugo de su padre y lo consentía en todos los caprichos que él quería para con ella.

Aunque ninguno de los dos sabía la verdadera identidad del otro, por lo menos ambos se llevaban bien, aunque para ella, él sólo era un buen amigo, el primero que tuvo en esa escuela. Y Marin, estaba absolutamente enamorado de ella.

Marin y Adriana, sin saber la verdad del otro, tenían aún muchas aventuras por vivir, por salvar a París de las maldades de Hawk Moth y cuidar como sea sus preciados miraculous.

* * *

 _Hola :D acá les traigo algo entretenido con el genderbend que me agrada escribir jijiji, aunque igual a veces es complicado intercambiar el él por el ella, así que si ven algún error por favor me lo dicen c:_

 _Estuve viendo en otros fics de esta índole el cómo llamaban a los personajes, por un momento pensé en poner: Martín y Adriana (el de ella seguía intacto) pero vi que a Marinette le colocaron Marin y me pareció más propicio xD. Eso._

 _Nos leemos pronto y como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews *-*_


	15. Cambiando de estilo

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **15\. Cambiando de estilo**

Words: 284  
Rated: K+

.

Marinette no era necesariamente una chica pretensiosa, solía vestirse de la misma forma siempre, pero esta vez quería lucir diferente, después de todo, tener una cita con Adrien era algo digno de recordar. Y ella por supuesto quería sorprenderlo.

Se miraba al espejo por milésima vez a vista y paciencia de su incomparable amiga Tikki, quien veía como la chica buscaba dentro de su armario algo más para colocarse.

―¡Nada Tikki, no tengo nada! ―gritaba cayendo derrotada al piso Marinette.

―Pero Marinette, tienes ropa muy linda… sólo debes lucir natural como siempre ―acotaba la pequeña kwami.

―Pero es que… ―jugaba con sus dedos― quiero lucir linda para Adrien ―decía con sus mejilla sonrosadas.

Tikki voló para quedar al lado de ella y observarla con atención.

―¡Ya lo tengo! ―dijo victoriosa Tikki.

Y la kwami sólo ayudó a soltar las coletas que Marinette solía usar.

Pero en ese momento, su madre gritó que el chico ya la venía a buscar y como no respondió nunca éste ingreso a la habitación de Marinette llevándose una gran sorpresa.

―¡No, no entres! ¡Aun no estoy lista! ―dijo lanzándole un par de pantuflas y ropa.

Adrien no pudo decir nada y se dio media vuelta avergonzado.

―Date prisa ―suspiro y sonrió de lado―, pero déjate el cabello así tal cual. Te vez… muy bonita ―comentó avergonzado.

Aquello hizo que a la chica se le encendiera más la cara de la timidez. Así que pasó sus dedos por su cabellera y sonrió.

Tikki le había seleccionado un par de prendas más para lucir, quizás su kwami tenía razón, puesto que ya la había ayudado con algo tan simple y Adrien había quedado encantado. Tenía mucho que agradecerle a su amiga.

* * *

 _He vuelto después de tanto tiempo. Estaré retomando la historia apenas pueda, porque me quedé sin reservas y el trabajo me consume, por suerte le estoy cogiendo el ritmo y he tenido tiempo en mi casa para recuperar el tiempo perdido en el ocio del juego y la escritura *-*_

 _Gracias por la paciencia, y por supuesto, por sus reviews ;)_


	16. Ritual matutino

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **16\. Ritual matutino**

Words: 252  
Rated: K+

.

Desde que ambos comenzaron a salir juntos, pasaban la mayoría del tiempo entre el colegio y sus batallas como Ladybug y Chat Noir. Pero también buscaban un momento donde las cosas fueran normal entre ellos. Así que cada mañana, solían hacerlo, se mandaban un mensaje de buenos días con la foto del otro saludando. Quizás para otros era algo bobo, pero Marinette y Adrien se habían acostumbrado a hacer eso como ritual. La idea, era no olvidar que a pesar de tener una vida como superhéroes de París, también eran dos jovencitos adolescentes que estaban viviendo la etapa del amor.

«¿Aun sigues acostado?»

 **«Sí, no tengo deseos de levantarme, pero Nathalie ya ha venido dos veces a golpear la puerta para que me levante.»**

«Es una lástima que te programen hasta los fines de semana.»

 **«No queda otra opción. ¿Nos veremos más tarde?»**

«Por supuesto que sí.»

Marinette volvió a tomarse una foto, junto con Tikki que estaba recién despertando.

«Dale saludos a Plagg, de parte de Tikki.»

―¡Marinette, no hagas eso! ―decía avergonzada la pequeña Kwami

La chica reía, y justo en ese momento Adrien le había contestado también. Cuando abrió el mensaje encontró una foto de él, junto con Plagg quien seguía durmiendo con un poco de baba en la boca.

 **«Plagg también manda saludos.»**

Ambas chicas rieron con la foto. Marinette se acurrucó más en su cama para cuando Adrien volvió a mandar un mensaje.

 **«Nathalie vuelve a llamar, hablamos más tarde Mi** _ **lady.»**_

«Hasta más tarde _, mon chaton_.»

* * *

 _Siempre vuelvo, no crean que me olvido de lo que hago, es sólo que me tomé un pequeño break y decidí escribir algo de mis amados Adrinette (L)._

 _Como siempre, agradeciendo sus review a mis fieles seguidores… os adoro c:_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo episodio._


	17. Haciéndose cariño

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **17\. Haciéndose cariño**

Words: 362  
Rated: M

.

Recordaban a la perfección la frustrante primera vez que habían tenido juntos. Y ambos se habían empeñado en volver a probar una segunda vez, aunque esta fue mucho más difícil que la primera, porque los nervios los traicionaban a ambos, además del miedo a que nuevamente fuera una mala experiencia, sobre todo para ella.

Adrien, por su parte, había necesitado conversarlo con alguien más, saber su experiencia y como debía tratar a la chica en ese acto. No le servía ver una película porno ni las clases de biología en el colegio, necesitaba saber de boca de alguien más, por eso mismo y con mucho temor había hablado con su mejor amigo Nino sobre el sexo.

Marinette por su parte, también sabía por parte de su amiga Alya, todo lo que tuvieron que pasar ella junto con su novio para que la parte del sexo fuera realmente placentera para ambos.

«La previa siempre es lo más importante.»

Recordaba aquella frase cuando sentía las caricias de Adrien por sobre su cuerpo, como todo era con mucha más pausa, delicadeza, pero a la vez con seguridad. Ella también había tomado la confianza de decirle qué le gustaba y cómo. Así mismo, el rubio apreciaba que las manos de ella recorrieran su cuerpo con más seguridad que la vez anterior. Pero su objetivo, era enfriar sus propios pensamientos, y hacer que ella pudiera gozar de lo que estaba pasando.

Las cosas estaban resultando mejor, y Adrien veía como su adoraba _lady_ cerraba los ojos ante las sensaciones que estaba viviendo. Esa imagen de ella le sabía a gloria y rió triunfante. Unas cuantas embestidas más y todo llegó a su clímax.

―Debo confesarte, _chaton_ ―decía Marinette dejándose acariciar por Adrien―, que esta vez fue mucho mejor que la primera.

Adrien la besó con ternura y se acurrucó más al lado de la chica. Marinette le acariciaba el cabello al rubio sintiéndose en paz, y también, demasiado feliz de experimentar tantas cosas con él.

―Mi _lady_ , quiero tener muchas noches así contigo ―dijo cerrando sus ojos sintiendo como poco a poco iba quedándose dormido.

―Yo igual gatito… ―y así fue cayendo también a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 _Holiii :3_  
 _No pensaba agregar una segunda parte de la primera vez frustrante de estos dos, pero el tema de "haciéndose cariño" era para darle una segunda chance a estos niños adorados *-*_

 _Nuevamente, muchas gracias por sus reviews (L)_


	18. Haciendo algo juntos

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **18\. Haciendo algo juntos**

Words: 420  
Rated: K+

.

Desde que habían descubiertos sus identidades, Ladybug y Chat Noir solían cambiarse juntos a su estadocivil. Pero las batallas contra los akumas lanzados por Hawk Moth eran cada vez más odiosos y complicados, por lo que terminaban agotados físicamente, a pesar de que la magia de los kwamis los ayudara. Por eso, cada vez que concluían su tarea al purificar a la pequeña mariposa y luego salir huyendo de los civiles, Adrien y Marinette decidían hacer algo en especial para poder desestresarse de la batalla. Lo más irrisorio era en cómo lo hacían, porque si querían olvidar la molestia de la batalla, el ir a casa de él a jugar videojuegos de peleas y combates, podrían dejarlos más enojados, pero con el otro, porque Marinette era experta en todo tipo de lucha.

―Vamos _Chaton_ , te estoy dando ventaja ―decía claramente Marinette con burla.

Los kwamis de ellos miraban con atención la pantalla y a sus respectivos dueños mientras consumían sus galletas y su queso camembert.

―¿Ventaja? ¿Dónde que no la veo? ―replicaba Adrien apretando todos los botones del control remoto para lograr vencer a la chica.

Marinette levantó las manos una vez más en señal de victoria, por lo que Adrien sólo fruncía sus labios claramente envidiando la suerte de su _lady._

―Marinette: 7, Adrien: 0. Chico ya date por vencido ―decía Plagg metiéndose otro trozo de queso a la boca.

―Plagg, silencio ―dijo seriamente.

Marinette sonrió de lado y se acercó al chico para consolarlo.

―Adrien… sabes que… te quiero mucho ―apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

―¿Jugamos una más? ―alegó el rubio. Con una coqueta sonrisa, digna de Chat Noir.

―Allá van otra vez ―replico Tikki, viendo como ambos chicos volvían a jugar.

Pero esta vez, Adrien intentaba distraer a la ojiazul, acercándose más a ella, diciéndole cosas al oído, que claramente la pusieron nerviosa. Ambos kwamis miraban entretenidos, sobre todo Tikki, porque claramente el plan del chico estaba resultando.

―¡Gané! ―gritó Adrien contento.

―O-oye… ¡No! Eso es jugar sucio ―decía aun sin poder creerlo.

Los kwamis a su vez estaba sorprendidos con la victoria del rubio, tanto así que la misma Tikki sonrió y obligó a Plagg que se comiera una de sus galletas, por haber ganado la apuesta que entre ellos habían hecho.

―Te dije que Adrien ganaría esta vez, conozco a Marinette, y él también, y sabe sus puntos débiles ―decía Tikki.

―Nunca más apostaré contigo, menos si debo dejar de comer queso ―se resignó Plagg aceptando la galleta de la kwami roja.

* * *

 _Volví, de nuevo, haciendo un pequeño break :D_

 _Y es que aun queda mucho hype con esta serie *-* me tiene fascinada!_

 _Saludos a todos, gracias por leerme y a aquellas que me dejaron un reviews (L) Adorarlas! c:_

 _Nos leemos pronto! ;)_


	19. Usando ropa formal

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **19\. Usando ropa formal**

Words: 438  
Rated: K+

.

Era uno de esos eventos de gala a los que Adrien solía ir, como modelo joven necesitaba ―según su padre― mantener una buena imagen para que siguiera teniendo el éxito que hasta ahora llevaba muy bien. La única condición que Adrien le había pedido a éste ―principalmente para no aburrirse― era asistir en compañía de Marinette.

Gabriel ya conocía a la chica por el asunto del concurso del bombín y porque después de un tiempo, su hijo no paraba de hablar de ella.

―A ella le gusta todo esto, la costura, la moda… Es una buena ocasión para que Marinette conozca más sobre este mundo ―pedía Adrien a su padre―. ¿Me dejas invitarla? Por favor… Siempre hago lo que me pides… ―sonó con verdadero pesar.

―Está bien ―dijo seriamente Gabriel siguiendo haciendo quien sabe qué.

Adrien estaba realmente contento con ello, por lo que llamó a Marinette para darle la noticia.

―Recuerda, es una fiesta con traje formal.

― _No hay problema_ ―decía la muchacha al otro lado del teléfono―. _Gracias chaton por la invitación._

[…]

El día del evento llegó, Adrien fue en busca de la chica hasta la panadería. Cuando por fin pudo verla con el traje ―que sin duda había confeccionado ella misma― se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta.

―¿Me veo bien? ―dijo toda sonrojada.

¿Qué si se veía bien? ¡Qué clase de pregunta era esa! ¡Se veía jodidamente hermosa! Adrien quería decirlo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Sólo balbuceos incoherentes que a los padres de la chica le causaron gracia. Marinette lucía su cabello amarrado con un broche y con una trenza que lucía como cintillo. El traje era de color rojo ajustado desde sus pechos hasta la cintura, que moldeaba su perfecta figura, con escote en forma de corazón y amarres que pasaban por sus hombros, y la parte baja del traje era suelta con ondas que lucían pomposos.

Marinette seguía esperando algún halago de parte del rubio, pero aun así aprovechó de mirarlo de pies a cabeza. Adrien tenía la facilidad de que lo que se colocara lucía bien en él. Lucía una camisa verde, con un corbatín negro y encima de éste un saco también del mismo color. Finalmente un pantalón de tela de color blanco con zapatos en color negro.

―Te… ves preciosa… ―susurró cuando le extendió el brazo para que ella se apoyara en él.

―Gracias ―dijo aun con su bochorno―. Tu igual luces… muy guapo…

Ambos chicos se despidieron de los adultos, para luego subir al vehículo que los llevaría a la fiesta de gala, y en donde Gorila manejaba sin molestar a los tortolitos atrás.

* * *

 _Vaaaamos poniéndonos al día con este reto. :3_

 _Salieron nuevos retos para este mes, pero debo acabar con este primero!_


	20. Bailando

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **20\. Bailando**

Words: 338  
Rated: K+

.

Adrien recordaba a la perfección la sensación de la primera vez que bailó con Marinette. En ese entonces jamás creyó que la chica iba a generarle tanto sentimientos, tanto amor y con eso, le parecía irrisorio saber que estaba al lado de su adoraba compañera de batalla.

Y ahora, que estaban disfrutando de una noche de sábado juntos, bailando al ritmo de la música de Nino ―quien por lo general conseguía uno que otro trabajito extra para juntar dinero para la universidad― es que ambos gozaban de la compañía del otro.

Adrien no perdía el tiempo en tomar las manos de la ojiazul para hacerla girar, o para tocar sus caderas, adoraba escuchar sus sonrisa mientras danzaba y como su cabello se meneaba de un lado a otro con los movimientos.

―¿En qué piensas _chaton_? ―preguntó Marinette quien dejó descansar sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

Adrien sonreía.

―¿Recuerdas cuando bailamos la primera vez en la fiesta de Chloé?

Marinette sonrió también. El rubio apreció las mejillas sonrosadas de su chica entonces.

―Como no lo voy a recordar… estaba nerviosa, feliz, pero nerviosa ―soltó una risita.

Adrien escuchó las palabras de ella, para responderle con un abrazo, mientras se seguían moviendo al ritmo de la electrónica de su amigo.

El rubio apreciaba la calidez y la paz que ella le entregaba, por eso aquella vez se sintió tan cómodo, por eso nunca se rehusaba al estar a su lado, por eso siempre inconscientemente la buscaba. Porque al final de cuentas, ella era su felicidad.

Nino en ese instante cambió la música a algo más lenta, y Adrien pensaba en agradecérselo después.

―Te quiero tanto, _bugaboo_ ―intensificó su abrazo.

Marinette sintió su corazón agitado con las palabras del rubio, aun le costaba creer que todo esto era verdad y sin esperar más tiempo depositó su cabeza en el hombro del chico ―como en aquel baile― para respirar el aroma de Adrien y sentirse más que feliz. Todo esto era de verdad.

―Y yo a ti te adoro, gatito.

* * *

 _Hola a todos, como verán… NECESITO UNA SOBREDOSIS DE ADRINETTE! Maldita sea, estoy tan enojada, porque como van las cosas no tendremos capítulo ahora en Agosto de Miraculous ;_;_

 _Gracias por sus reviews chicxs! Nos leemos pronto c':_


	21. Cocinando

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **21\. Cocinando**

Words: 372  
Rated: T

.

Adrien tenía en mente el querer aprender a preparar esos adorados croissants y le había pedido ayuda a Marinette, puesto que nadie más que ella podría enseñarle, si vivía a diario en una panadería.

La chica le explicaba paso por paso los ingredientes que debía tener y cuantos gramos de cada cosa debía utilizar.

Adrien miraba con atención las manos de la chica, se distraía al verla mover sus labios cuando hablaba y gozaba de ver su rostro con un poco de harina además.

―¿Estás poniéndome atención? ―preguntó Marinette.

―Ah… eh, claro… ―se colocó nervioso y su mano se dirigió al pote de chocolate para poder acompañar lo preparado por ellos.

―Adrien Agreste ―dijo seriamente la chica. Adrien sabía que cuando lo llamaba por su nombre era porque ella estaba hablando en serio.

―Sólo es… que tienes ―pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de la ojiazul― tienes harina ―rió.

Ella abrió sus ojos para buscar un paño para limpiarse, pero Adrien la detuvo de un brazo para jugar un poco con la muchacha. Marinette estaba expectante de lo que haría o pensaba el rubio y cuando vio una sonrisa socarrona en labios de él se alarmó un poco.

Adrien pasó sus dedos nuevamente por la mejilla de ella, sin dejar su sonrisa.

―Ahora sí ―se burló― harina con chocolate en tu mejilla.

Marinette se sonrojó con aquello y sin dudarlo dos veces tomó lo primero que encontró a mano para devolverle la jugada. Una cuchara con lo que quedaba de chocolate la pasó por el rostro de él también para dejarlo manchado.

Él se dejó querer, pero estaba feliz, por eso mismo besó la mejilla de ella, saboreando el chocolate que tenía ella.

―Oye gatito, calma ―cerraba sus ojos sintiendo el cariño del chico en su rostro.

―¿Cuánto falta para que estén listos los croissants? ―susurró sin despegarse de ella.

―Le faltan unos 10 minutos… ―habló despacio.

Al escuchar eso aprovechó entonces de tomar a Marinette para besarla. Para aminorar la espera comenzó a jugar esos minutos acariciando su rostro, sus brazos, su cabello y su beso se volvió más demandante.

Si para Adrien la comida era algo que añoraba con placer para su paladar, Marinette era su placer carnal y sentimental.

* * *

 _Holas… quiero agradecer a_ _Sahure_ _,_ _Aquatic,_ _x-Claire-x_ _,_ _isabelweasleygranger y_ _SakLiEsme_ _por sus reviews y por leerme. Muchas gracias chicas!_

 _Y bueno, he estado leyendo muchos fics Adrinette que me tiene sdsasdads... dios, me la he llorado toda y desvelado también :3 esto es malo, muy malo, no puedo parar! D:_


	22. En una batalla

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **22\. En una batalla**

Words: 736  
Rated: K+

.

Un nuevo akuma se había presentado en París, esta vez se trataba de un ecologista irritado de la gente que botaba basura al piso. Hawk Moth aprovechó la situación de este transeúnte para convertirlo en _Cleaner,_ quien con su escoba obligaba a todos los parisinos a limpiar las calles sin parar.

―¡Prometo no volver a ensuciar! ―gritaba un chico quien ya se encontraba cansado de barrer sin parar debido al poder de éste.

Para cuando los héroes llegaron, realmente se sorprendieron de ver como comenzaba a lucir la ciudad y como algunas personas ―que aún no atacaba el akuma― evitaban ensuciar sus alrededores con tal de mantener contento a _Cleaner_.

―¡Miau! este sí que es un akuma productivo ―miraba Chat Noir mientras caminaba por las calles en busca del enemigo.

―No te niego, que esta vez Hawk Moth hizo… ¿algo bueno? ―decía sin poder creerlo aun Ladybug.

Pero como las cosas no siempre solían ser de maravilla, Hawk Moth nuevamente habló a la mente de _Cleaner_ para envenenar sus pensamientos y decirle que atacara a los héroes para robarles sus Miraculous, de lo contrario le quitaría sus poderes y la gente en París seguiría ensuciando la ciudad.

Aun sin saber exactamente qué hacer y cuando estuvieron frente a él, Ladybug utilizó su amuleto encantado para poder enfrentarse al akuma y que todo volviera a la normalidad.

―¡Denme sus Miraculous! ―decía _Cleaner_ , casi como ritual de todo akuma.

Estiró su escoba para poder lanzarles su poder a los héroes, pero estos los esquivaban con gran habilidad. Chat Noir tomó su bastón y lo hizo girar para acercarse a él y poder distraerlo mientras Ladybug pensaba en cómo utilizar su amuleto, que consistía en una cadena. Y aunque _Cleaner_ no parecía muy habilidoso al comienzo, sí estaba cansando a Chat Noir con su insistencia.

Ladybug pudo divisar que el sujeto no soltaba en ningún instante aquella herramienta, por lo que supuso que eso era lo que estaba akumatizado, así que buscó por sus alrededores las claves para poder utilizar la cadena: el bastón de Chat, la escoba de _Cleaner_ y la cadena.

―¡Bien! ―grito la catarina.

Corrió hasta donde los dos chicos peleaban. Pero Ladybug veía que el tipo se volvía más hábil con su escoba por lo que necesitaba distraerlo.

―¡Chat! Necesito que lo mantengas quieto, usa tu bastón ―ordenó ella.

―Bichito ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? ―decía algo molesto―. Ni siquiera puedo utilizar mi cataclismo porque este akuma no se queda quieto ningún poco… Deberías distraerlo tú con tus encantos mi _lady_.

―¡¿Qué!? ―se espantó con lo dicho.

Chat pudo desestabilizar un poco a _Cleaner_ , quien los miraba con una sonrisa socarrona, haciendo girar su escoba. Y se acercó a Ladybug.

―Ladybug y Chat Noir, denme sus Miraculous por la buena, o haré que el peso de la basura recogida por los transeúnte de París caiga sobre ustedes, y tendrán que limpiarse eternamente ―decía alzando sus manos y sin para de reir.

―¡Argh! Ya me tiene harta ―Ladybug corrió haciendo girar su yoyo. Lo amarró a una rama de un árbol para pillar a _Cleaner_ desde la altura, pero este giró rápidamente golpeándola con un lote de basura directamente hacia su panza la que la llevó a caer unos metros más lejos de él. Ladybug, estaba aún más molesta con ese ataque sintiendo los olores de la basura a su alrededor quien lo expresaba claramente con extraños gestos en su rostro.

Chat Noir aprovechando aquel suceso, usó rápidamente su cataclismo para correr hasta él y poder desarmar la escoba de _Cleaner_ , pero este fue rápido y nuevamente pudo esquivar el ataque del héroe gatuno. Habilidosamente, con su otra mano, Chat se defendía con su bastón. En ese instante Ladybug, quitándose unas cáscaras de su cabeza, vio la situación y lanzó la gruesa cadena hacia ambos, haciendo que esta se enredara en el bastón de Chat y la escoba de _Cleaner_ , dejándolos inmovilizados. Chat aprovechó el momento y por fin pudo utilizar su cataclismo en el objeto del enemigo.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―gritó _Cleaner_.

Ladybug vio como la mariposa oscura salía volando y utilizando su yo-yo pudo al fin purificarla. Y luego todo volvió a la normalidad dictando su encantamiento.

―¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? ―preguntó el hombre quien yacía de rodillas en el piso.

Por otro lado, Chat Noir y Ladybug aún no se miraban ni se dedicaban el puño final por hacer nuevamente un buen trabajo.

* * *

 _Hola, he vuelto con el reto, y este capítulo se divide en 3 partes, que verán en los siguientes capítulos ;) que ya están escritos y los subiré quizás día por medio. Para que no desesperen jijiji._

 _De paso, hago promoción a que lean mi otro fic de Miraculous, que se llama «Somethig about us». Eso._

 _Nos leemos pronto y gracias por sus reviews a:_ _Sahure_ _,_ _SakLiEsme_ _,_ _Aquatic,_ _x-Claire-x_ _y a la ayuda especial de mi estimada_ _isabelweasleygranger_ _, gracias chicas (L)_


	23. Discutiendo

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **23\. Discutiendo**

Words: 293  
Rated: K

.

Como aún no se daban el puño de la victoria, Chat miró a Ladybug con algo de molestia.

―¿Por qué me miras con ese rostro _bugaboo_?

―¿Por qué insinuaste que mis encantos podrían distraer al akuma?

Chat colocó sus manos sobre su cadera sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

―¿Estás en tus días?

Aquella frase hizo hervir a Ladybug.

―¿¡Y QUÉ SI ANDO EN MIS DÍAS?! ―dijo casi gritando―. No son manera de pedir las cosas, _chaton_ ―recalcó la última palabra.

―Bueno, fue sólo una ayuda, es un trabajo en equipo. ¡Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a ser «carne de cañón» para auxiliarte _buginette_ , esta vez pedí una mísera ayuda tuya para distraerlo.

―¡Pero... no…!

Ladybug se había quedado sin palabras, pero aun así no se daría por vencida, quería ganar la guerra y quedar ella con la última palabra, pero estaba tan irritada que se molestó aún más cuando este se le acercó.

―Y qué querías ¿qué te pidiera por favor? Nunca me lo dices y no me molesta en hacer lo que planeas, soy yo quien debería molestarse entonces ―se cruzaba de brazos Chat Noir quien estaba frente al rostro de Ladybug.

―¡Estás… aargh…! ¡Adiós, que desagradable! ―se fue bufando cosas sin sentido.

―¡Yo no soy el que anda con la regla! ―gritaba Chat una vez que Ladybug tomo su yo-yo y se fue del sitio.

El transeúnte, quien seguía mirando la situación, susurró algo que Chat logró escuchar: «mujeres», pero ante la mirada que el héroe gatuno le dio al pobre hombre, puesto que estaba con los labios fruncidos y el ceño arrugado, decidió irse de allí sin comentar nada más. El pitido del anillo del minino sonó una vez más y de un solo salto decidió marcharse de ahí.

* * *

 _Este es el comienzo de la guerra civil xDDD Ya en el siguiente explicaré qué pasó con estos dos que andaban idiotas, como toda persona normal, que tiene un mal día jajajaja._


	24. Haciendo las pases

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **24\. Haciendo las pases**

Words: 346  
Rated: K+

.

Marinette se encontraba recostada en su cama, más bien acurrucada consigo misma. Después de ese día y de haber discutido con Chat lo único que deseaba era que la jornada acabase rápidamente.

Tikki volaba cerca de ella, tratando de reconfortarla, pero la ojiazul ni se inmutaba en moverse de su posición. Sólo hasta que sintió unos leves golpecitos en el techo de su habitación, en la trampilla que salía hacia la terraza que tenía a disposición.

―Marinette ¿no vas a abrirle? ―preguntó Tikki.

Vio como su amiga no decía nada, así que la kwami tomó la decisión de abrir ella misma.

―Mi _lady_ ―murmuró apenado el recién aparecido Chat Noir.

Este se sentó a la orilla de la cama, al lado de ella, para poder conversar o hacer algo al respecto. No le gustaba estar enojado por cosas sin sentido.

―No molestes _chaton_ … ―dijo sin ganas Marinette.

Este se acomodó mejor a su lado haciendo sonar su cascabel. Fue en ese momento en que ella abrió sus ojos para encontrarse frente a frente con el tono verde de Chat.

―Garras fuera ―y el pequeño kwami salió volando de aquel lugar para reunirse con Tikki quien estaba paseándose por la habitación―. Perdóname, no quise portarme pesado contigo… ―suspiró― es sólo que tuve un mal día con mi padre, para variar discutimos y bueno, no debí desquitarme contigo ―habló Adrien.

Marinette llevó una de sus manos al rostro de él y comenzó a acariciar su rostro.

―Discúlpame a mí ―dijo ella―. Sabes que me pongo un poco irritable en esos días ―se sonrojó―. Ya me conoces…

Se acercó a él para sentirse más reconfortada de tenerlo a su lado. Él besó su frente y le susurró al oído:

―Te traje un regalito, para disculparme…

De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña barra de chocolate para dárselo a ella. A Marinette le brillaron los ojitos en ese momento y por fin pudo curvar sus labios en una tímida sonrisa.

* * *

 _Nada mejor que las reconciliaciones, aunque sea con un chocolatito (L)_


	25. Mirándose a los ojos

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **25\. Mirándose a los ojos**

Words: 296  
Rated: K+

.

Si había algo que tanto Marinette como Ladybug adoraba, era poder mirar los ojos de su compañero cuando era Chat Noir. Estos se tornaban por completo de color verde, incluso la esclerótica. Y eso simplemente le fascinaba.

A veces ella se preguntaba porque sus ojos no tenían la misma capacidad que los de Chat. Habría sido un buen agregado para ocultar más su identidad.

En cambio a Chat le fascinaba el azul que irradiaba Ladybug y Marinette. Esos le recordaban a la inmensidad del cielo y del mar y la tranquilidad que estos le daban al felino.

―¿Por qué me miras tanto? ―preguntó ella.

―Tú también no dejas de mirarme, _Bugaboo_ ―respondió Chat con una sonrisa ladina.

―Me gusta ver tus ojos a través del antifaz.

Chat no dejaba su singular sonrisa, para quedarse un buen rato más prendado de la mirada de ella. Los pitidos de los Miraculous de ambos comenzaban a sonar, pero eso no les importó demasiado. Estaban teniendo un pequeño estado de tranquilidad después de haber peleado contra un akuma.

Ladybug pestañeó una vez más y se movió para comenzar a retirarse del lugar. Chat Noir, algo extrañado la siguió con la mirada.

―Te espero en el balcón, ya sabes, podemos…

―Ahí estaré ―se levantó para quedar un poco más alto que ella. Nuevamente sin despegar su mirada de la catarina.

Con un extraño sonrojo que se instalaba en sus mejillas, Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo, regalándole un guiño al héroe, quien extrañamente también sintió un leve calorcito en su rostro.

Volvió a suspirar viéndola como se alejaba, para el comenzar a hacer lo mismo, darle kilos de camembert a Plagg, con tal de ir a visitar más tarde a su querida bichito y no escuchar ningún reclamo de parte de su kwami.

* * *

 _Quiero agradecer los reviews de:  
_ _AquaticWhisper_ _,_ _isabelweasleygranger_ _,_ _x-Claire-x_ _,_ _Rebeca,_ _Sahure_ _. MUCHAS GRACIAS c:_

 _Ya van quedando pocos días! :O_

 _El próximo será «casándose»._

 _PD: estoy ansiosa esperando ANANSI! GO NINO GO!_


	26. Casándose

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **26\. Casándose**

Words: 913  
Rated: K

.

Marinette estaba en la entrada de la Iglesia, con los nervios a flor de piel. Aun su corazón latía con gran fuerza al ver a aquel hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes mirándola desde el altar, pero con lo que había sucedido con ellos la noche anterior, tuvo miedo de que este momento fuera arrojado por la borda. Porque, no cualquier pareja se pone a discutir un día antes de la boda, mandando casi todo a la mierda. Incluso ellos mismos. Y aunque se amaban con locura y solían hablar sus cosas para arreglarse ―porque es lo más normal en la pareja― los nervios y el estrés antes de la boda los tenía a los dos con una escasa y nula paciencia.

Marinette caminaba del brazo de Tom hacia el altar y Adrien miraba atentamente a la chica. Ni siquiera sonreía. Y eso tenía a la ojiazul preocupada.

En el momento en que el dueño de la mejor panadería de París entregó a su hija a su futuro marido, éste agradeció esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Adrien por su parte también estaba nervioso con todo. Pero cuando vio que Marinette entraba por la iglesia, en el fondo de su corazón estaba completamente feliz y entregado a lo que sucedería. Verla tan radiante con el vestido que ella misma confeccionó para este momento especial había causado en él un centenar de emociones sentimentales y carnales.

Era una tontera tirar todo por la borda por una discusión, que solo se elevó por el grado de estrés que ambos chicos tenían. Las cosas entre ellos siempre tenía soluciones, no en vano llevaban tanto tiempo juntos y habían decidido dar este paso, para compartir la vida con el otro hasta que la muerte los separe.

El chico miraba de reojo a la ojiazul quien no despegaba la mirada del sacerdote quien llevaba la ceremonia adelante.

Asimismo, Marinette contemplaba a Adrien con su traje, e instintivamente se mordía el labio ante su elegancia.

Cuando sintió que la mano de él alcanzaba la suya y entrelazaban sus dedos, su sonrisa fue más genuina y el corazón saltó de alegría y se regocijó en la paz que estaba buscando desde el día anterior.

Y al momento de colocar los anillos, Adrien comenzó a hablar:

―Yo, Adrien Agreste, te acepto a ti Marinette Dupain-Cheng como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida ―la miró directamente a sus ojos y besó su mano, tal cual como Chat Noir suele hacerlo con ella―. Recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor…

Marinette estaba conteniendo sus deseos de llorar…

―Yo, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, te acepto a ti Adrien Agreste como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida ―cuando el anillo de Adrien lucía en su mano izquierda sonrió divertida, viendo como en su otra mano seguía su anillo plateado―. Recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor ―e imitó el gesto de besarle la mano.

Cuando finalmente declararon casados a la pareja, todos los amigos y familiares aplaudían con euforia. Tom y Sabine abrazaban a su hija con mucho amor, y Gabriel ―quien se encontraba presente― saludó también a su hijo con recato.

Nino y Alya, quienes eran los padrinos y testigos del matrimonio, también estaban felices, sobre todo porque nadie mejor que ellos conocían toda la historia de ellos, y por además, habían sabido de lo sucedido el día anterior.

Cuando subieron a la limosina que los llevaría hasta el lugar donde iban a celebrar, Adrien y Marinette estaban en absoluto silencio, siendo presenciado por sus kwamis que salían de sus escondites.

Las pequeñas criaturas veían a ambos jóvenes y luego se miraron.

―Adrien ―habló la chica. Y éste volteó para observarla mejor―. Yo…

―Luces hermosa Marinette ―interrumpió él―. Jodidamente hermosa.

―Tú también luces… maravillosamente ―sonrió de lado.

―Sabes que… a pesar de lo que discutimos ayer y que hoy estaba… estaba nervioso pensando en todo―Marinette comenzó a acercarse al rubio―. Siempre he estado seguro de querer compartir el resto de mi vida contigo… a tu lado…

― _Mon Chaton_ … ―susurró cerca de su rostro― sabes que mi vida es tuya, en las buenas y en las malas, mi vida es contigo.

Adrien se acercó a besarla, con anhelo y lujuria. Quería expresarle de todas las maneras posibles que ella es la mujer de su vida y que nada ni nadie arruinaría este día, ni siquiera una absurda discusión un día antes de su matrimonio.

Tikki y Plagg suspiraron ante la imagen de sus portadores. Habían presenciado en primera fila todo y estaban algo asustados, pero confiaban en que el amor era más fuerte. Las palabras que se dedicaron hace un momento lo corroboraban. Incluso lo que el maestro Fu había dicho desde un comienzo.

―Son el uno para el otro― dijeron al unísono y ocultándose dentro de la limosina al presenciar como las cosas entre los recién casados comenzaban a subir de tono.

―¿Sabes lo mejor de las peleas, _ma_ _lady_? ―habló pícaramente Adrien intruseando bajo el vestido de novia de Marinette.

―¿No vamos a esperar hasta la luna de miel? ―habló ella, con el mismo tono fogoso, moviendo sus manos por encima del pantalón de él.

―No… ―dijo con una sonrisa cerca del rostro de su amada.

* * *

 _Dedicado a todos los Adrinette lovers como yo jajajaja... Aunque no diré nada con respecto a los hechos que puedan aparecer en Frozer, solo quiero ver el capítulo y disfrutarlo. El fandom se pone muy desesperante cuando ven algo como un avance sacando conclusiones y tachando a los personajes de infieles y bla bla... dios, me dan ganas de abofetearles, como sea._  
 _Anoche tuve un lindo sueño, que se resumió más o menos en lo que acabo de escribir (L)_

 _Gracias a la gente bonita que me deja siempre un review *-*_


	27. Cumpleaños

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **27\. Cumpleaños**

Words: 220  
Rated: K+

.

Había una fecha que a Marinette le gustaba celebrar, y ese era el cumpleaños de Adrien. Siempre adoraba en hacerle sentir especial y querido por todos sus amigos, por eso siempre invitaba a todos sus compañeros de escuela para que pudieran pasar una jornada agradable. También había aprendido con ello a darle sus presentes personalmente y así evitar algún tipo de confusión como sucedió hace años atrás con la bendita bufanda.

Ahora, solo se encargaba de romper la dieta del chico, concentrándose en realizar deliciosos postres y dulces que sabían que volvían loco el paladar del rubio.

Y este agradecía cada día por haber puesto a Marinette en su vida. La chica siempre solía consentirlo demás en este día. Era esos momentos donde las amarguras del pasado quedaban en el olvido y podía disfrutar de un año más de vida con la gente que lo apreciaba, sin dobles intenciones, sin falsas caretas que aparentar. Donde él podía ser como quisiera.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―sonreía Marinette quien tenía en sus manos una torta con las velas encendidas.

Nino, Alya, Chloé y todos los demás estaban allí cantándole al rubio.

Adrien sonrió nuevamente, y sopló las velas pidiendo mentalmente los incondicionales tres deseos.

 _«Que estos momentos duren por mucho tiempo, tener el amor incondicional de mis amigos, y hacer siempre feliz a Marinette.»_

* * *

 _Vine a subir esto porque... SE VIENE SANDBOY! y estoy ansiosa :3_

 _Agradecimientos para: Sahure, isabelweasleygranger, cerezo01 y SakLiEsme por sus reviews... y al Guest que me dejó también un mensaje, lamentablemente no haré la parte lemon del auto, pero puedes buscar en los días anteriores un par de escenas hot que te pueden gustar ;)_

 _Ahora si, nos leemos pronto c:_


	28. Haciendo algo ridículo

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **28\. Haciendo algo ridículo**

Words: 425  
Rated: K+

.

―Adrien… te has puesto a pensar alguna vez… ¿Cómo sería si cambiáramos de kwamis? ―decía Marinette fingiendo inocencia.

El rubio miró a la chica alzando una ceja, y una sonrisa traviesa aparecía también en su rostro.

―¿Esperas que me perfores las orejas para ponerme tus aretes?

―Oh vamos… no duele tanto ―soltó una risita.

Tikki y Plagg estaban atónitos escuchando la conversación de sus portadores.

―¿Es en serio? ―preguntaba Plagg―. Aunque pensándolo bien, no sería malo estar al lado de la _prrrrincesa_

Adrien miró con malos ojos a su kwami, mientras que Marinette se sacaba sus miraculous ―haciendo desaparecer por unos momentos a Tikki― y luego intentaba perforar las orejas del chico.

―¡Auch! ―soltó Adrien a la vez que era besado por la ojiazul.

Ella entonces le sacó el anillo para luego colocárselo en su propia mano. Adrien tenía sus manos puestas sobre sus orejas para acompasar un poco el dolor. Observó como Marinette juguetonamente lucía el anillo y Plagg salía de éste.

―Ahora, di las palabras mágicas ―expresó el minino.

Tikki, quien era la voz de la conciencia entre los tres allí, no estaba muy convencida de la situación. Pero veía como los dos héroes parisinos estaban con una expresión de diversión que sinceramente no quería arruinar.

―¿Te animas Tikki? ―le preguntó el rubio.

Así ambos se transformaron apreciando su cuerpo frente al espejo con el traje de quien es su compañero. Marinette sentía el traje de Chat Noir sobre su piel y pensaba que el negro también le sentaba bien. A la vez, Adrien pronunció las palabras claves y se vio asimismo en el espejo, al lado de su compañera, pensando en que el rojo era un color bastante llamativo para él.

Pero nada hacia presagiar que justo en ese momento un akuma haría acto de presencia en las calles, anhelando la aparición de los héroes para así salvar el día una vez más.

―Debe ser una broma… ―decía Marinette― ¿En serio quieres ir así?

― _Ma lady_ … fuiste tú la de la idea de jugar un poco. ¿No quieres darle un pequeño dolor de cabeza a Hawk Moth? ―se acercó a ella con decisión―. Si algo sale mal, procurare cuidarte y devolverte tus pendientes.

―La de la mala suerte soy yo ahora… gatito… o debería llamarte bichito…

Y así fue como salieron por la alcoba de la chica en busca del akuma. Quizás era una mala idea, pero por un momento, el tener los roles invertidos le pareció algo que debían aprovechar. Sólo por una noche.

Sólo esperaban no llamar mucho la atención.

* * *

 _Hola nuevamente :)_

 _Acá estoy tratando de terminar esta semana sí o sí el reto, porque se viene octubre y con ello el fictober, y me gustaría participar también, quizás con Miraculous (el año pasado hice el fictober para el fandom de Sakura Card Captor)._

 _¿Vieron Sandboy? ¿Vieron el trailer filtrado ultra spoilero? :O estoy ¡IMPACTADA! ¡pero me encanta! Esta serie se está poniendo MUY buena sdfagdad..._

 _Nos leemos pronto y gracias por sus reviews y leidas y lo que sea xD_


	29. Haciendo algo dulce

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **29\. Haciendo algo dulce**

Words: 286  
Rated: K

.

Los primero síntomas de embarazo de Marinette se manifestaron de la manera más obvia que podían pensar: antojo de cosas dulces. Y aunque todos suponían que para ella sería fácil acceso conseguir aquellas delicias, la verdad es que desde que se mudó con Adrien, las cosas no eran así, puesto que la panadería de sus padres, no estaba simplemente bajando a la primera planta de su casa.

Por eso mismo es que Adrien, en plan de consentirla, a eso de las 2 de la mañana, es que recordaba su etapa de adolescencia cuando la ojiazul le había enseñado algunas cosas para cocinar.

―Déjame ayudarte ―pedía Marinette.

―NO… tú quédate allí. ¿No confías en las manos de este gatito? ―decía Adrien disolviendo las barras de chocolate en la cocina.

Marinette sonrió acercándose al chico y le deposito un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

―¿Y qué se supone que harás con el chocolate? ―preguntó con diversión.

Adrien se quedó pensando un momento, buscando algo que contestarle. Suspiró frustrado y apagó la cocina entonces.

―Ok, tu ganas, la cocina no va conmigo ―bufó.

Marinette se enterneció con aquel gesto y para no desperdiciar aquel chocolate buscó algo con que comerlo. Así fue como sacó algunas frutas para picarla en trocitos y unos _marshmellos_ para untar. La chica acomodó todo en una bandeja y se la entregó a Adrien.

―Vamos ―le hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la habitación―. Ponemos una película y nos comemos este chocolate, juntos.

―Tengo ideas mejores para este chocolate, y no en comida precisamente ―sonrió con picardía.

Marinette se sonrojó y caminó apresurada hasta la habitación. Era el embarazo, la dulzura del chocolate o las palabras de Adrien, pero todo la tenía mucho más susceptible.

* * *

 _Penúltimo capítulo! Y ya nos vamos preparando para el fictober :D  
Nuevamente gracias por leer (L)_


	30. Haciendo algo caliente

**Miraculous pertenece a Thomas Astruc y este fic es por mera diversión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **30\. Haciendo algo caliente**

Words: 225  
Rated: K+

.

Ese tarde, nuevamente llovía. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los dos venía saliendo de casa ni del trabajo, al contrario, se encontraban juntos contemplando el cielo gris. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin tenían un momento de paz. Donde ningún akuma los iría a interrumpir. Donde Plagg y Tikki, sus fieles y eternos amiguitos descansaban acurrucados uno al lado del otro.

Marinette se encontraba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Adrien, mientras que esperaban que el agua hirviera. Era el paisaje perfecto para beber un poco de té caliente.

Una vez listo Marinette caminó hacia la cocina preparando dos tazas, colocó las bolsitas de té y llenándolas respectivamente. Caminó hasta el ventanal que daba al patio de la casa de ambos y se sentó una vez más al lado de Adrien entregándole la taza correspondiente.

―Adoro la lluvia ―decía ella bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de su té.

Adrien sonrió con el comentario. Sabía a la perfección a qué se debía.

―Yo también los adoro, desde ese día…

Su mirada se quedó fija en el rostro de ella y con un leve movimiento alcanzó sus labios en un tierno beso que llenaban de momento mágicos cada acción entre ellos dos.

Adrien bebió también de su taza de té, agradeciendo estar como está, al lado de una grandiosa mujer. Desde ese día de lluvia… y todos los días.

* * *

 _Y con esto llegamos al fin del reto de los 30 días. Agradecimientos infinitos a cada quien se apuntó a leerme y a los que lo hicieron en secreto también, y a quienes me dejaron sus reviews a lo largo de estos 30 capítulos._

 _Incursionar en un nuevo fandom siempre es una aventura ―independiente de que a veces este se vuelva algo toxico, arenoso y gilipollas xD (lo digo por todo lo que he leído en cuanto a comentarios mal intencionados y suposiciones weonas que de pronto hacen uno que otro fan)―, pero la serie en si es maravillosa hasta ahora. Así que de mí no se salvaran ya que seguiré escribiendo locuras para esta serie. Al fin y al cabo, vamos en la temporada 2 y por lo menos tenemos 6 confirmadas (L)._

 _Nuevamente gracias a todos c:_


End file.
